


藤蔓x哈尔，流落外星

by yanyin



Category: DCU
Genre: Other, 藤蔓, 触手
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyin/pseuds/yanyin
Summary: 藤蔓x哈尔， 触手，窒息，全程高能，慎入





	藤蔓x哈尔，流落外星

哈尔焦急地在旷野中探索着，这颗荒芜的星球似乎有着特殊的磁场，能屏蔽灯戒向外发出的信号。自他因为一场意外流落至此已经过去了多久？一天？两天？在这个太阳始终未曾落下的鬼地方，时间已经失去了意义。哈尔的身体已经出现了脱水的症状，救援依旧遥遥无期，更重要的是灯戒的能量即将告罄，而这颗星球的空气并不是人类所能接受的。

也许他会就在这个渺无生迹的地方因脱水或是窒息孤独而绝望的慢慢死去，他的戒指会回到OA，告诫其他绿灯们有一位同僚用自己的生命为他们试探出宇宙中的另一处威胁之地。小蓝人们也许会善心大发将他的尸体带回送往地球，那时他应该已经完全脱水风干了，就像木乃伊那样？听上去很酷，只可惜少了那座供他安身的金字塔。这么说起来，他似乎也从来没有得到过一个真正可以称为“家”的地方，好吧，也许这就是他的宿命，为天空而生，因天空而死。有谁会出席他的葬礼呢？卡萝和巴里肯定会哭得不能自已，奥利可能会气急败坏的骂他一顿，哦，还有那个黑漆漆的大蝙蝠，绝对会用他那无基调的语气把他从头批到脚，最后得出结论他会这么悲惨的死去都是自作自受。不，哈尔，别想那个人，别在生命的最后一刻给自己找不痛快。

哈尔隐约望见了些许绿意，他不敢确定这到底是真的绝处逢生，还是缺水少食太久后产生的海市蜃楼，但他还是坚持向那个方向走去。乐观点哈尔，你可是无所不能的绿灯侠，如果真的就这么无声无息的死在无人知道的角落连上帝都会哭的。运气总是站在哈尔这边的，不多时他就看到了一片茂密的树林突兀地立在荒野之中。树林在遮天蔽日的树冠下显得幽暗静谧，不过此刻哈尔顾不得潜在的危险，即使依旧缺少必要的食物和适合呼吸的空气，但至少在林中他能补充急缺的水分，也让他坚持到获救的几率大大提升。

踏入树林，陡然变暗的视野让哈尔一时有些不适应，视力失去了作用，哈尔只能摸索着前进。手下的触感从干硬粗糙的树皮突然变成了滑腻的藤蔓，哈尔心中一喜，运气不错，这类植物大多喜水且根基不深，这意味着自己离水源已经不远了！哈尔握紧了藤蔓一寸寸前进，尽头处的景象却令他大吃一惊：在一片空旷的荒野上，数之不尽的藤蔓密密麻麻的纠结缠绕在一起，无数的触手在空中挥舞着，向四面八方伸展出去。一些较粗的藤蔓在落地的刹那瞬间长成参天大树，细小的藤蔓在枝杈间不断延展，另一些长成的树木则渐渐枯萎，化为灰烬消散于空气中，新生与死亡在这里演奏出一场诡秘而和谐的交响曲。哈尔感到毛骨悚然，战士的直觉疯狂地提醒他马上离开这里，就在他后退的一刹那，原本生机勃勃的藤蔓们仿佛被按下了暂停键般定格在半空中，在一瞬间的停滞后宛如锁定了猎物的捕食者，铺天盖地的向哈尔袭来。

“嗯……”哈尔低吟了一声缓缓睁开了眼睛。他最后的记忆是遮天蔽日的藤蔓将他重重包围，灯戒构筑的防御在疾风骤雨般的攻击下很快出现了裂痕，在被一根沿着缝隙侵入的细小藤蔓注入不知名毒液后哈尔很快失去了意识，再睁眼时已经是现在这副全身都被束缚的狼狈样子了。哈尔艰难地感受了一下身体，他现在正“躺”在一张细小藤蔓编织成的吊床上，说是躺也不准确，更像是陷入了一堆绵软滑腻的奇异靠垫，他甚至能感受到无数细小的触手隔着制服在他的背部戳刺探索。他的四肢都被藤蔓牢牢固定，双手在胸前交叉固定在身体两侧，本就结实的胸肌在双臂的挤压下更显突出；大腿与小腿绑在一起，双腿被微微分开呈现出一个微妙的角度，一根手指粗细的藤蔓从双腿间攀延而上，静静蛰伏在小腹处。吊床四周仍有无数藤蔓挥舞着触手蠢蠢欲动，一副下一秒就要扑上来分食哈尔的样子，万幸，戒指还好好的戴在手上，虽然已经开始一闪一闪的提示能量不足，但至少没让哈尔无知无觉的死于缺氧窒息。等等，与其真的被一团藤蔓生吞，说不定就那么在睡梦中死去还能更轻松一些？哈尔，冷静，你可是宇宙中赫赫有名的绿灯战士！既然它在捕食后没有选择立即吃掉你，说不定还有沟通的余地？

“那个，这位先生？女士？我是负责2814扇区的绿灯侠哈尔·乔丹，非常抱歉冒犯了您，我们之间或许有什么误会，可以先放我下来……啊！”哈尔正试图和藤蔓沟通，不知哪个关键词刺激到了对方，原本还算安静的藤蔓突然暴起，四肢留下了深深的勒痕，但这都不及小腹处的藤蔓卷上了蛰伏的分身不住收紧，下身剧烈的疼痛让哈尔忍不住惨叫出声。这叫声似乎鼓舞了其他藤蔓，冰冷滑腻的触手在他的周身游走，寻找可以品尝美味的地方，有细小的藤蔓从他的指缝间穿过，勾起他的戒指一点点滑出。“不！不要！”哈尔惊叫一声，不抱希望的讨价还价：“这里的空气我无法呼吸！无论你想做什么，应当不是就这么杀了我吧。” 藤蔓似乎接受了这个理由，停下了摘戒指的动作，身后，尤其是股间的藤蔓不耐烦地拍了拍哈尔，似是提出条件。好吧，好吧，被肏一顿屁股总比稀里糊涂丢了命强，哈尔也不想真的惹急了藤蔓，干脆利落的解除了制服。

哈尔此次出行本是为了完成一项长期宇宙任务，途中完全没有换衣服的条件，为了不会在完成任务后发现身上的衣物已经臭不可闻，在绿灯能量组成的制服下哈尔什么都没穿，只是这一切都便宜了这里的藤蔓，毫无抵抗的在哈尔全身肆意爱抚。有藤蔓沿着手臂螺旋向上，圈住哈尔的胸肌时而收紧时而放松，触手在被双臂挤出的乳沟间来回摩挲，倏尔伸展出幼嫩的新叶卷起渐渐挺立的乳珠，太过轻盈的动作带来一阵阵令人更感空虚的瘙痒，让哈尔忍不住挺胸想要更多。小腹处，数只触手交替戳刺抚动带来酥酥麻麻的针刺感，柔软冰冷的前端在肚脐边一圈圈打转分泌出滑腻的汁液，直到哈尔腹部已经变成湿淋淋的一片才满意的抵住小巧的肚脐，喷涌而出的冰凉液体让哈尔有种有人在他身上射精的错觉。下腹的藤蔓也不甘示弱，一圈圈勒紧了哈尔矫健的大腿，细小的吸盘正牢牢吸附在大腿内侧，留下一个个暧昧的红痕。缠着哈尔分身的藤蔓时紧时松生疏地抚慰着，细小的触手在顶端爱抚戳刺，随着哈尔蛰伏的欲望渐渐苏醒，有极细微的幼芽试探着伸进顶端的小孔向内探索。耳垂、喉结、锁骨、胸口、小腹、分身、大腿……身体的每一处敏感点都被无数藤蔓肆意把玩狎弄，汹涌的快感席卷全身，哈尔无力阻止又不甘示弱，只能咬紧了牙关，只在刺激实在过大时溢出一两声压抑的呻吟。

藤蔓们似乎是不满哈尔拒不配合的态度，一根两指粗细的藤蔓伸至哈尔嘴边，延展的嫩叶在哈尔唇上来回抚动，细小的触手戳刺着哈尔的唇缝，暗示之意不言而喻。该死的植物，明明能沟通却偏要装死，哈尔内心暗骂，无奈技不如人，愤愤扭头以表不屈。指缝间勾着戒指的藤蔓又在蠢蠢欲动，哈尔身体一僵终于认清了形势，乖乖张嘴任由藤蔓侵入口腔。“呜，轻点，疼……”哈尔再也抑制不住冲动，沙哑的呻吟从他口中溢出，撒娇一样带着浓浓的情欲。被这美妙呻吟鼓舞的藤蔓们动作愈发剧烈，哈尔的身体不住颤抖着，口中的藤蔓开始胀大深入，连带着哈尔的声音也变得含混。“别，别那么深……唔啊啊啊啊！”哈尔早被藤蔓们推上了情欲的顶峰，就在刚才，分身处的藤蔓狠狠收缩，哈尔瞬间尖叫着射了出来。

“嗯……”高潮后的哈尔满面潮红，浑身无力地陷入藤蔓吊床中，只能发出含春带情的浓重鼻音。有藤蔓探入他的双股间在穴口辗转戳刺，触手分泌出大量冰冷粘稠的液体，哈尔被刺激的打了个哆嗦，任命地放松身体以方便藤蔓的亵玩。哈尔还是第一次被玩弄后穴，即使有了粘液的润滑进出依旧紧涩艰难，被夹在干涩甬道间进退不得的藤蔓来回转了几圈，哈尔因为疼痛下意识地绷紧了身体。眼见难以为继，无数藤蔓或圈或抚，抓着哈尔挺翘结实的双臀不断揉捏着帮他放松，甬道内的藤蔓也停下了继续深入的动作，轻轻拂过内壁，激的哈尔颤抖不已。触手顶端一点点泌出冰凉的液体迅速被火热的内壁吸收，哈尔浑身一僵，随即感到仿佛有一团火焰从后穴升腾而起，内壁变得柔软而饥渴，追逐着体内的藤蔓拼命吮吸讨好。满意于哈尔的服务，更多的藤蔓伸至紧窄的入口边拼命挤入，两条，三条……随着藤蔓的增加，哈尔也越发感到后穴深处的空虚，腰不由自主地扭动追逐着藤蔓，嘴里不时发出不满足的哼哼：“进来，进来啊！好痒，难受……”藤蔓们满足了他，长长的枝条深入体内，揉摁戳刺着四周敏感的肉壁，直到找到那块微凸的硬处。  


“啊啊啊啊啊！！！”一阵过电般的快感传至四肢百骸，哈尔被刺激的尖叫出声，整个人剧烈的挣扎起来，四肢被束缚的藤蔓勒出一道道红痕，带着凌虐的美感。“放开！不、不要碰那里！”这太过了，哈尔拼命扭动着想要逃避这过量的快感，藤蔓似是被激怒了，体内的藤蔓不仅没有停下动作，反而渐渐胀大，一下下更激烈的撞击着那个要命的地方。缠绕在身上的藤蔓也不再轻柔，紧紧嵌入肉里，有柔韧的触手在空中挥舞，不时在哈尔大腿根部留下一道道鞭痕。哈尔快被着交杂的极乐于极痛逼疯了，他疯狂摇着头，眼底凝起了一层水雾，嘴里不停呢喃着“不要”、“太过了”，更多的是些无意义的呻吟。后穴遵循着本能一缩一放，乖顺的按摩吮吸着体内的藤蔓，随着身体的刺激不时绞紧，又被膨胀的藤蔓一点点撑开。哈尔的手指微微抽搐，有细小的藤蔓在他的指尖缠绕，幼嫩的新叶在他的手上摩挲，恰似十指交缠。

汹涌的快感中，哈尔迷迷糊糊地感到脸上仅剩的面具正在慢慢消散。戒指没电了啊，哈尔只是无意义的感慨了一下，氧气的匮乏让他渐渐感到窒息，但在藤蔓的刺激下连这窒息的恐惧感都转化为极致的快感。哈尔的五感都变得衰弱，耳边的喧杂逐渐消退，眼前的光影渐渐模糊，朦胧的光影中他似乎看到了绚烂的烟花在眼前炸裂，就像他曾在宇宙中见到过的恒星爆炸那般壮烈到极致的美丽。哈尔的大脑已经不足以支持他继续思考了，也许死在这极致绚丽的世界也很好？他张开了嘴，声带却发不出丝毫声音，在这极静也极美的意识世界中，哈尔就这样无声无息的高潮了。

哈尔本以为自己会这样死在高潮的余韵中，口中的藤蔓却在喉口分泌出大量液体强硬的为他灌下。冰凉的液体顺着喉管流入身体，哈尔惊异的发现原本的窒息感渐渐褪去，这液体竟是含着氧气！感到哈尔似乎发现了液体的妙用，藤蔓得意的在哈尔口中横冲直撞，不时喷射出大量液体，哈尔被这猝不及防的爆发呛得不停咳嗽，过多的液体顺着嘴角流出，在唇边留下一道乳白色的滑痕。藤蔓似乎感受到他的痛苦，四肢的束缚被解开，经历过两次高潮后浑身轻飘飘的哈尔本能的蜷成一团，费劲地抬起绵软无力的胳膊为自己顺气，浑圆结实的屁股高高翘起，麦色的臀瓣被藤蔓留下一道道纵横交错深浅不一的红痕。饱经蹂躏的小穴依旧含着粗壮的藤蔓，穴口被磨成糜艳的红色，费力地吞吐间有浊白的液体缓缓流出。感到哈尔的呼吸渐渐平缓，结实的藤蔓再次束缚住他的四肢。不同于之前仰躺的姿势，身下组成吊床的藤蔓散开，哈尔四肢大张地被吊在半空，劲瘦的腰肢被层层缠绕后高高吊起，一睁眼就能看到自己一塌糊涂的小腹和汁水淋漓的后穴。粗壮的藤蔓在哈尔前后两张嘴中肆意进出，出于求生本能哈尔拼命探头含住口中的藤蔓，每一次轻微的窒息时后穴都更加谄媚讨好地咬紧了体内的巨物，乱七八糟的液体随着藤蔓狂野的动作飞溅而出。粘稠的液体一次次射入体内，哈尔只觉得欲火更加旺盛似要将他的灵魂焚烧殆尽。有枝条蘸了他后穴的汁液送至嘴边，哈尔毫不犹豫的张口吞入，拼命榨取更多足以抚慰他身心的液体，灵巧的舌柔顺的在触手上一遍遍滑过，缠绕吮吸着可以喷射精华的顶端。哈尔觉得自己已经疯了，他的半边意识唾弃着自己被一堆藤蔓调教成了一个性爱娃娃，另外半边却沉溺于这疯狂的性爱，哈尔想要休息了，他太累了，无论是肉体的无尽索取还是灵魂的争执不休都消耗了他太多精力，他现在宁愿永眠于无边的黑暗之中。

可藤蔓却不愿就这么放过他。灵巧的枝条在哈尔指尖穿梭，彻底暗淡下来的戒指被卸下。哈尔没有反抗，一个没有能量的灯戒，一个被捆在这里挨肏的绿灯侠，他还能怎么办呢？哈尔意识模糊地任由藤蔓们摆弄亵玩，分身在不断的刺激下再次挺立，就在哈尔感到快要到达的时候，突然看到一根藤蔓举着他的灯戒向下体移动。“不要——唔！”戒指被强硬地套在蠢蠢欲动的分身上，即将到达的高潮被强行打断，哈尔痛苦的颤抖扭动着，脚趾蜷起又张开，后穴死死绞紧，直到感到体内涌出一股热液。不是藤蔓射给他的，他靠后面高潮了。

出于绿灯军团成员的物种多样性，绿灯戒指会自行根据灯侠们的手指粗细调整大小，确保严丝合缝地贴合每一位战士，此刻却因为这一特性紧紧勒住了分身，既不会因为过紧导致哈尔受伤，又让他完全无法射精。哈尔被巨大的羞耻感淹没，作为一个男人却被调教成依靠后穴高潮的浪荡货，作为战士象征的灯戒却被用作他人玩弄自己的道具，很难说哪个更让他感到痛苦绝望。哈尔的意志开始消散了，他将身体彻底交付给本能，无论藤蔓对他做了什么都不再有感应，宛如一个真正的性爱娃娃。

……

“哈尔？哈尔！”不知过了多久，哈尔在混沌中隐约听到有人呼唤着他的名字。是谁？谁在找他？哈尔昏昏沉沉地思索着，却被藤蔓的一个深喉惊醒。来找他的无论是谁肯定是他的战友，他不能让自己的战友也陷入这样悲惨的境地！哈尔勉强凝聚起最后的意志，灯戒收到他的命令飞了出去。被束缚太久的分身已经无法爆发，精液顺着胀得通红发紫的分身淅淅沥沥的流下，直到最后流出淡黄微腥的尿液。哈尔终于耗尽了最后一丝体力，彻底陷入了黑暗之中。


End file.
